The Unbelievable Mistake
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Draco's thoughts/feelings before, during and after he recieves the Dark Mark. Rated for dark themes.


Author's note: This story sort of follows Draco and his thoughts/feelings about getting the Dark Mark before, during, and after he receives it. After takes place when the war has ended and I twisted that so Voldemort won. Enjoy.

_'Unbelievable…'_ Draco thought as he reread the letter from his Aunt Bellatrix. _'This is really happening…'_ He couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement. He was mere days away from achieving his dream: becoming a Death Eater. The next time that he stepped foot into Hogwarts, he would bear The Mark.

"Draco? How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked her son as he read through the letter for what seemed the hundredth time. "Are you nervous? Scared? You don't have to do this if you don't feel ready for it yet, you know."

The blonde boy instantly turned his attention to his mother. "No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm ready. I've waited 16 years for this. I won't prolong that wait any further." He stood from the black leather couch, folding the parchment. "As for how I'm feeling… I'm anxious, I suppose… Maybe even a little excited…" A small smile graced his lips as he turned and left the room.

Narcissa was pleased: it had been far too long since she had seen her little dragon smile. However, she grew nervous about his eagerness. She looked out the window, gazing across the moor as dreary grey clouds began rolling in. "I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into…" she said softly, her eyes closing as she too stood to leave.

000

A shiver raced up Draco's spine as he walked up the path towards the dark, eerie mansion. The two figures leading him were cloaked in black, silver masks gleaming on their faces. The building carried a strong sense of death and foreboding that unnerved the 16-year-old greatly. Gardens that had gone untended for many years stood black and dismal with decrepit statues of angels scattered around the estate, many baring broken wings. Their faces and bodies were worn heavily with time.

The doors gave a mournful wail as they were pushed open. There was very little light in the manor, save for a few candles scattered on tabletops. As Draco continued to follow his mother and aunt further into the mansion, he began having second thoughts. _'Maybe I'm not ready for this after all…'_ He shook the thought from his head. _'No. I can do this. After all, what would father think if I backed out now?'_

He felt his heart rate increasing as they neared the closed doors at the end of a long corridor. He tried his best to conceal his nerves: his expression remained relatively calm, but his fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

The two women pulled open the double doors, allowing Draco to pass through before flanking him and following in. The boy couldn't help but feel more than a little intimidated: a ring of Death Eaters filled the room, his mother and aunt taking their respective places. An empty place stood beside Narcissa and Draco knew it must be his father's spot. Standing in the center of the circle stood the Dark Lord himself. A shudder raced down Draco's spine as the man's blood-red eyes locked with his own of quicksilver.

"Draco…" the Dark Lord said, his voice icy and cruel. "Well, come closer, boy!" he snapped. Draco hesitated, his first steps unsure. He knelt before Voldemort, his eyes downcast.

The blonde's voice was soft but convicted. "I am prepared to serve you in my father's stead, my lord." His body tensed slightly as Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's a good lad. And how noble of you to be so willing as to bear the burdens of your father's failure." His voice was laced with sarcasm and spite. "Stand!" Draco did as he was told. "Hold out your arm!" The boy's fingers shook as he rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt, holding his arm out to Voldemort. The Dark Lord seized the boy's pale wrist, pulling out his wand. He pressed the tip into the center of Draco's forearm, speaking a dark incantation in a language the boy did not recognize.

Draco gasped lightly as he felt a stinging sensation on his arm. He could see the inky black of The Mark bleeding into his skin. He gave a small shout as the stinging turned to burning. A wicked smirk manifested on the Dark Lord's lipless mouth as the pained expression on the boy's face intensified.

The burning increased with every passing second. Draco fell to his knees as his very blood seemed to catch fire. He bit his bottom lip, fighting back a scream. Tears welled in his eyes and his fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms. Voldemort did not seem pleased enough with this reaction. He pressed the wand harder against the boy's pale flesh, setting fire to his very bones and earning a scream from the boy.

Draco fell forward slightly as his wrist was released, catching himself. He knew he was shaking, but he did not care. He was desperately trying to calm his breathing and heart rate. A hand grabbed him roughly under the chin, forcing him to look up into those blood-red eyes once more. Voldemort had a vaguely pleased gleam in his eyes as he spoke. "You managed to stay conscious… It seems you have a stronger will than I anticipated. That is good…" He waved his hand and all the other Death Eaters left except for Narcissa and Bellatrix. The door slammed shut behind the others. The Dark Lord brought Draco harshly to his feet. "I have a task for you, boy…"

000

Draco weaved his way through the wreckage, side stepping rubble and fallen bodies. He looked around, seeing pieces of the school still burning, seeing his schoolmates lying dead on the ground, seeing the remaining Death Eaters celebrating their victory. _'It shouldn't have ended this way… This all a huge mistake…"_ He shot a glance down at his left arm, feeling the snake slither on his arm. _'You were a mistake! I never should've taken you! I never should've accepted the Dark Lord's mission!'_

He made his way to the center of the courtyard, where Harry's dead form lay. He fell to his knees beside his fallen rival, tears brimming in his eyes. He placed his head in his hands as the tears began to flow. "God! This is all my fault! I never should've let them into the school in the first place!" He turned his gaze to Harry's face. "Why couldn't you have just killed me last year? Maybe none of this would've happened…" He sighs. "Everything has gone all wrong…" He looked around the courtyard once more. "So much death and destruction from a single mistake…" He hung his head, his hands on the ground. "This is unbelievable…"

Note: Review. Let me know what you thought. Sorry about any errors, but I have about an hour and a half until this is due for the "Let's end this the way we started it" competition.


End file.
